1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dosing apparatus, especially for packaging containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swiss Patent 627,552 discloses a dosing apparatus for separating analysis samples into sub-samples. The apparatus includes an easily interchangeable suction tip which, by way of a duct, is connected to a dosing chamber, in which a dosing plunger moves. The plunger is driven, by way of a screw spindle, by a stepping motor which is connected to a motor control connected to an input unit for presetting the volumes to be dosed each time. The sample to be sub-divided is first drawn up by means of the plunger into the suction tip and then, in accordance with volumes set by means of the unit, is delivered into sub-samples of equal or different sizes. The apparatus is so designed that the maximum volume which can be drawn up does not enter the duct. If desired, the motor control can be provided with an interface for a programmable electronic calculating apparatus, so that the dosing apparatus can work under programmed control, the input unit then being superfluous.
This apparatus is not suitable for use in the filling of packaging containers, since there is no provision for adaption to fluids of different viscosities, or for correction of incorrect dosing volume, and the apparatus has a combined inlet and outlet.